


Teach Me Spanish

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim found Spanish interesting and he thought that Mayim speaks the language fluently and so it would be ideal to ask her to teach him Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Spanish

It was a dead afternoon and Mayim was chilling at her dressing room slouching at the couch and listening to some random music. Meanwhile, Jim came in wanting to talk to her for he was all alone in his dressing room doing nothing. He sat beside her and she initiatively removed her earphones and talked to him. “Hey.” She greeted upon seeing him. “Hey.” He replied and slouched beside her. “I saw your interview on youtube yesterday.” She shared. “Which one?” He asked. “The one where a guy teaches you Spanish.”

“Oh! That’s embarassing-”  
“What? You looked adorable-”  
“I was trying!! Okay? I was trying.”

Then they laughed together. As their laughter faded Jim thought of an idea. “You speak Spanish fluently right?” He asked. “Yes. Why?” She replied. “Maybe you can teach me.” He suggested. “That would be cool. I’d love that. To teach you? Sure.” She replied gladly. “Great! I mean… Gran. Gracias! (Great. Thank you!)” He attempted. “Si… Si… Gran. (Yes, yes, great.)” She replied.

After that day, there would be random times where Jim would ask Mayim about Spanish terminologies and translations as a part of his learning from her. They were consistently studying and discussing about Spanish for quite some time until Jim was quite knowledgable of the language already. There were time where they would discuss about it during their taping breaks and free times together.

-

“There was a Spanish interviewer I encountered yesterday. I feel so relieved, I think I was able to give him sensible answers in Spanish.” Jim shared to Mayim as they were chilling out at the couch. “Really? Cool. Cool. Never knew you were really learning from me.” She laughed. “Of course, I do. You’re a great language teacher!” Jim complimented her. “Really? Thanks.” Mayim replied and giggled a bit. “Let’s see.” She spoke and postured her back. “If you really learned from me. Tell me any sentence in Spanish.” She dared him.

“Buenas tardes! Buenas Noches! (Good afternoon! Good evening)” He joked. “Jim! Not that! Something different. Not some greeting or common sentences. Make your own.” She rejected.

“Alright. Okay. Hmmm. What can I say?” He thought deeply.

“Oh! Okay.” He took a deep breathe and tilted his body to put his focus on her. “Mayim…” He began. 

“Gracias…por ser un buen…amiga. Estoy muy agradecido de que te conoci. (Thank you for being a good friend. I am very grateful that I met you.)” Jim told her. Mayim’s cheeks slowly flushed pink upon hearing him. 

“…y… Te amo. (and I love you.)” He continued. Mayim couldn’t resist to smile.

“Gracias por ser un buen amigo tambien, Jim. (Thanks for being a good friend too, Jim.)” She replied causing a smile on his face. 

“Y yo tambien te quiero. (And I love you too.)” She continued. Jim felt touched and so he smiled at her and she did smile back at him. Few moments then, Jim gave her a hug.

There are times where they just can’t explain how much they mean to each other but all they know is they are fond of each other and they care about one another so much and this instance was one of those times. Their friendship is remarkable, what they have is so strong it is unlikely to fade away maybe even if the show would end.

-END-


End file.
